Snowleaf
Life Kit Snowleaf was born as a Clan cat. She was born in a Clan called GlacierClan. She was born to Cherryflight and Tigerfur. Tigerfur was ambitious and bloodthirsty and cared only for himself. That's what soon made Snowleaf, Snowkit at the time, a loner. Her whole family was exhiled for Tigerfur's ambition and her mother and Snowkit had to fight for themselves. Cherryflight, on the other hand was not happy with Tigerfur and they had a brutal argument. Cherryflight was done with Tigerfur and left him, taking Snowkit and her siblings to safty. Although Tigerfur was a cruel cat, Snowkit always wondered what made him that way. Cherrflight soon died of illness when it became to cold and they didn't have shelter. Ever since then, Snowkit ended up alone in the cruel, harsh world. With Snowkit alone, she had no choice to think for herself, she was beggining to urge like her father, but not as much. She hunted nicely and went places she has never been before. She found a couple of cats who would kindly take her in, seeing she was only a helpless, small kit who was needed cared for. The three cats who took her in appeared to be named: Eagleclaw, Skyflower and Nightwhisper. She remembered how those all sounded like Clan cat names, but she didn't even remember what those where after everything that's happened. The three cats told her about how amazing it was to live in the forest and she should join them, although she had takings from her father. With that, the three cats told Snowkit about the four Clans that roamed the forest; NightClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and MarshClan. They told them about how there once was a WindClan, but that Clan falled and soon didn't exist anymore. Apprentice Leaving Snowkit to know about Clan cats, she waned to find some, until one day, she stumbled across a young, couragous ShadowClan warrior. Snowkit was frightend at first, but soon urged herself to join. At the time, the leader of ShadowClan was Spottedstar. The medicine cat was named Dapplefrost, but Spottedstar and Dapplefrost made an arangement, making Dapplefrost Dapplestar once again. Dapplestar thought she could use an apprentice for her Clan, so she trained there. She was a great hunter and fought well. Dapplestar could already see a spirit of a great cat. Snowpaw, soon earning her warrior name, Snowleaf told Dapplestar about her harsh life and Dapplestar was intentionally worried for the apprentice. Snowpaw told her about three cats that told her about the Clans, whom are still standing proud. Dapplestar was amused by how much the young cat knew, soon asking her about StarClan, which she didn't know of. Exploring the world of Warrior Ancestors Dapplestar told Snowpaw about StarClan and it's pride. Leaving with that, she trained to become a highly respected, proud coursgous warrior of ShadowClan Warrior Snowpaw recieved her warrior name, Snowleaf and was happy to say, her life was turning out good. Although when she first joined ShadowClan, she was nasty and only though about herself, which she inharited from her father. Cats in ShadowClan found her dangerous, but most found her as a sweet, caring cat. Soon enough she lived to her true potentional, and became a ''true ''warrior of ShadowClan. Appearance Description Snowleaf is a large, bulky, well muscled, lean, muscular, broad shouldered, feirce, sharp tongued, gray she-cat with a black spike pattern along her back and legs, along with some markings around her tail and ears. She has leaf, peircing, green eyes. Personality At some times she can be hostile, depending on witch situtation she is in. At other times, she can be battle hungry and feirce like her father, Tigerfur. Snowleaf has a personality that has a heart of a true warrior, even though she is power hungry at some times. She learns to control her anger, and puts everything bad behind her, and moves on. Most cats think of her as an ambitous devil, but deep down, she is a kind, loving cat like her mother. Roleplayer Snowleaf is roleplayed by Redclawofmsc Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Cat